Sickness
by fluffily
Summary: Edward is experiencing odd changes. Eventually, he finds himself a human-and deathly ill. Will Bella be able to nurse him back to health, or is our favorite vampire going to die of a mysterious illness?
1. It Begins

A/N: I know what you're all thinking

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking. Another story written by me in which Edward becomes human? But give me a break. I like writing that type of thing. Hah, so it's okay if you don't like this much. I don't blame you. I own nothing.**

**EPOV: **I ran through the trees, headed for Bella's home. For some reason, I wasn't going as fast as usual. I pushed myself harder and harder, but I only seemed to go slower. Still, I was at my love's house before I knew it.

I had trouble getting through her window, too. I wasn't able to jump high enough the first two times. I kept falling down. When I finally did manage to get inside, I wasn't nearly as silent as I should have been. I froze, but Charlie's slow, even breathing assured me that he hadn't heard my loud entrance.

My love stirred in her bed. I rushed over to her, attempting to cover up my hesitation so I wouldn't be questioned about it. Bella didn't need to worry about something of such little importance. Or was it really as unimportant as I had been assuming? I waved those thoughts away quickly. It was nothing to worry about.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she mumbled drowsily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked softly.

"Mmhm, but that's okay. I don't mind." She hesitated, and we lay in silence for a while. "You didn't answer my question."

"Everything's fine, love," I assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked doubtfully.

"You worry too much, Bella."

"'Kay," she sighed. Her eyelids fluttered drowsily. She struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep now, love. Everything's perfect." And it was, now that I was with her.


	2. Angst

EPOV: I watched my love sleep, exulting in her scent, the sound of her heart beating

**A/N: I know, you probably all want to shoot me with a machine gun or two for putting this up so late, but please put down the weapons, for this chapter is a bit longer than the last one was. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**EPOV: **I watched my love sleep, exulting in her scent, the sound of her heart beating. Halfway through the night, I began to notice that I had to strain to hear her heart, and I couldn't smell her any longer.

By morning, I couldn't hear, smell, or even see anything beyond the abilities of an average human. It worried me to no end. My strength and speed were diminished in the same way. This had been going on for days, and I was really beginning to fret. Maybe keeping it a secret was no longer a good idea.

Charlie eventually left early to go fishing. I heard him leave, so at least I wasn't deaf. And I could still read minds. That would come in handy later.

Bella woke up at about nine thirty. I put on a cheery façade instantly, not wanting to tip her off that there was something wrong. She didn't seem to suspect a thing.

"Morning, love. Are you sure you don't want to sleep longer?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," she mumbled. She looked at me, eyes narrowed in concern. "Something's wrong." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I sighed. She knew me too well.

"Yes," I said very quietly. She sat up quickly.

"What is it?" She brushed my jaw bone gently. I smiled forlornly.

"I don't know if I should tell you. I don't know what it is, so…." I let my voice trail off, hoping to get her to drop the subject. Of course she did no such thing.

"Tell me what you do know."

I avoided her gaze while I explained, talking very quietly. When I finished, she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around so I was facing her. "We're taking you to Carlisle. Now." That expression allowed no argument.

I nodded. "But first you should have breakfast. And change into something else." I looked pointedly at her long blue pajama bottoms and plain white tank. She blushed and said something very quietly.

"What?" I murmured. "I couldn't quite catch that."

She groaned. "God, you weren't kidding. I said that I'd change into something else, but breakfast can wait. I need a human minute."

I sighed. "Are you sure you don't want me to make you something while you have your human minute?"

"No. I want you to stay right here. Don't move an inch."

"If you insist, love. But I'm fairly certain that this is nothing to be concerned about." I made a show of becoming a statue on the edge of the bed. She smiled approvingly and ran out of the room, slipping a bit on the way. At least she didn't fall. I wouldn't have been able to catch her before she hit the ground.

She was back in only a few minutes, wearing a very plain outfit. I thought she looked good in it, though. She looked good in everything. Her hair was wet, though I'd been too deep in thought to notice the sound of the water running. I was pretty sure that I would have been able to hear it with or without superhuman senses.

"Okay. I'm ready. Let's go," she said quickly.

I stood up slowly, reluctantly. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I growled. I wasn't comfortable with being pushed around like that, even by my Bella. I simply wasn't used to it.

"Well hurry then, if you don't like it!" Bella urged me.

"Will you please let me walk at my own pace?" I snapped.

She looked hurt, and dropped my hand. "It's not _your _pace, Edward. That's the problem! Please hurry," she said softly. She seemed ready to burst into tears.

I grabbed her shoulder and tried to hold her in place. She shook off my hand and continued to walk in the direction of her truck.

"Bella, please," I pleaded. "I'm sorry."

She turned. Tears were streaming down her face. She threw her arms around me.

"What if it's really bad, Edward? What if you _die?_" she sobbed.

"I'm not going to die, love. I promise. No, I swear. It's nothing to be worried about." The last bit was a lie, and she knew it as well as I did, but she argued no further. I opened her door for her and walked around to the other side.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I said distractedly, the anxiety making itself known to me now.

"Don't worry. Carlisle will be able to help."


	3. Thoughts

A/N: Okay, it's taken way too long for me to update

**A/N: Okay, it's taken way too long for me to update. I totally owe you guys this update! Again, sorry about the wait.**

**BPOV: **We drove to Edward's house in silence. I could tell that he was beginning to worry about this just as much as I was, and he drove slower than usual. The speedometer showed that he was actually going a few miles under the speed limit.

Halfway there, his breath caught in his throat. He looked stunned for a moment before he pulled over and slammed on the breaks.

He put his fingers on his temples, concentrating hard on something. I watched silently, stunned.

He groaned and fell back in the chair with a defeated sigh.

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

"I can't hear anyone's thoughts," he whispered.

"You _what? _Are you sure? Not at all?" I squeaked. My heart sped up and I began to hyperventilate.

He shook his head mutely.

"Move over. I'm driving," I instructed.

"That's really not necessary, love. I'm not incapable of-" He started to object. I cut him off.

"Edward, this is _serious. _Please," I sobbed, realizing I was crying. He looked alarmed.

"Alright, alright. Don't cry," he said quickly.

When I we were both buckled into our respective seats, I gently pushed down on the gas pedal.

The car lurched forward, throwing me back against the seat. Edward chuckled. "That, Bella, is the difference between a fast, halfway-decent car and your truck."

"Oh, quiet, you!" I growled playfully, momentarily forgetting my angst.

And then the tears came again, and I slammed down on the gas pedal, flying down the road at a speed that put even Edward to shame.

**A/N: I own nothing. And I'm sorry about the shortness. Just thought I'd put you all on edge. Joking, it's not that much of a cliffy, right? I'm just giving myself too much credit. Don't worry, I'll update within the week.**


End file.
